Ten Things
by freddyburn
Summary: Ten Things About...
1. Chapter 1

Ten Things About:

Scott McCall

Until he became a werewolf, he was partially deaf in his leaf ear due to an accident involving a four year old Stiles and a pencil.

He can dance. His great-grandmother taught him. She said all young gentlemen should know how to dance. She still dances with him whenever she visits, despite been ninety-four.

He can play several instruments, but he prefers the guitar. Again, he has his great-grandmother to thank for that.

He still has the last Christmas present his dad gave him- a teddy bear names Mr. Snuggles. But don't you dare tell anyone.

Allison, his Mom and Stiles—they are the three people he can identify by scent without having to concentrate.

He has an older sister, Jessica. He hasn't seen her since their parents divorced. She wanted to live with their dad because his new girlfriend was a fashion model and was "much more glamorous than mom!" She sends him birthday cards and rings on occasion, but she refuses to visit. Mostly out of shame now.

He has called Sheriff Stilinski "Dad" on more than a few occasions. The Sheriff does not seem to mind. In fact, he seems proud whenever Scott calls him that.

He thinks of Stiles as his brother and as a member of his pack and nothing anyone else **cough**Derek**cough** will make him think otherwise.

Allison wasn't his first kiss. Danny was. It was summer camp, they were young, Mister Jack Daniels was involved and Scott was feeling adventurous.

Until he became a werewolf, he thought vampires were cool. Now that he is a werewolf, he thinks vampires suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Things About:  
Stiles Stilinski

He once stabbed Scott in the ear with a pencil because Scott had said his dad was "only a deputy." He feels guilty about it now, but NO ONE has the right to infer that HIS DAD is in any way second rate.

He can't dance worth a damn, but he enjoys the times Scott tries to teach him. Mainly because he is spending time with Scott, but also because Mrs. McCall would have cookies. That woman cooks some seriously good cookies. She is a culinary genius.

He knew the minute he meet Scott that they would be friends. They were four years old and Scott didn't mind the "motor jawed, hyper active chimp" (the teachers words) that was Stiles. Also, Scott had cool hair.

He has a list of things he is scared off. The top three are: Gerard Argent, Derek Hale and Scott not being his friend. Peter Hale was in the top three, but once you kill a guy, your fear of them diminishes a bit.

His mom. Yeah. It was his fault. If only he had remembered the baking powder, she wouldn't have been out driving to the store. Everyone had tried to make him feel better. The guy was drunk. He ran the light. His breaks were faulty. It was him not getting the baking powder and Stiles knew it. That was what killed his mom.

Stiles won't admit it, but his biggest hero is his dad. Why? Because the Sheriff is the Best. Dad. EVER.

Before his crush on Lydia, Stiles had a big crush on Erica. She never knew. The crush ended when she blamed him for posting a video of one of her fits online. She apologised when it was revealed it wasn't him, but after some of the things she said about how his mom died, Stiles was never able to feel the same way about her again.

After Scott became a werewolf, Stiles was jealous. But when he saw what Scott went through in his first transformation, Stiles wasn't jealous anymore.

He knows about Scott's first kiss been with Danny. Truth be told, so was his.

His full name? Genim Rupert Stilinski.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten things about: Derek Hale

Ever since the fire, Derek had beaten himself up emotionally. Every. Single. Day.

He loved his sister Laura more than anything. Sure, she belittled him, made him feel guilty about the fire and generally was bad to him, but she was family, and the last of his pack.

His relationship with his uncle Peter is complicated, especially now that he is big enough to use him as a punching bag. Hey, you try putting two wannabe Alpha male werewolves in the same room for extended periods of time. He hates him for what he did to Laura, but he loves for the same reason- he is the last family Derek has.

He is jealous of Stiles. Yep, you read that right. He, Derek Hale, is jealous of Stiles "Motor Mouth" Stilinski. He is jealous of his friendship with Scott. He is jealous of the relationship Stiles has with his father. He is jealous because whatever physical accomplishment Stiles achieves, like scoring the winning goals in the lacrosse game, he will never have anyone say "It's because of your werewolf powers."

He is jealous of Scott, of the relationship with his mother and because Scott is becoming an Alpha, and he didn't have to kill anyone to accomplish it.

He is scared of failure.

For a while, he lived under a false name, and he was actually happy. He had friends then. They were the children of a pastor, and they knew him as Martin. He never revealed who he really was. They didn't need to be burdened with an angst ridden teenage werewolf.

He wants Scott as part of his pack, but a small part of him says that he will benefit more with leaving Scott out of the pack.

He wants a large family. He wants loads of kids, just so he can get lost in the energy they bring.

He could have been a father, once. But, of course, Kate Argent would never have the child of a werewolf.


End file.
